


Mistletoe

by Star Butterfly (fallingwalls)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwalls/pseuds/Star%20Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to do, like, a fic a day but that didn't happen, haha. Enjoy this fluff anyways!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

“Do those really need to be in the kitchen? I feel like they’re watching me…” Dipper whined. Mabel rolled her eyes and grinned, elbowing Dipper in the side.

“Of course they do! It’s a Pines tradition, you know. Santas in the fridge!!” Mabel grinned, sandwiching a santa in between the ketchup and the mustard. Dipper rolled his eyes, grabbing the milk.

“Pretttttty sure that’s just a Mabel Pines tradition.” Dipper said, heading over to the cupboards to grab a couple cups. Mabel just snorted and closed the door before moving onto the next room. Dipper heard footsteps come back into the room as he was bringing down the cups.

“No, Mabel, you can’t put more santas into the fridge.” Dipper sighed. A laugh sounded behind him. A demonic laugh. He felt hands grab him and twirl him around.

“I’m not Mabel!” Bill half whined, half laughed, grabbing Dipper’s collar and batting his eyes. Dipper rolled his eyes, smoothing Bill’s hair back affectionately.

“No, I guess you’re not, huh?” Dipper hummed, letting his hands rest on Bill’s hips. Before Bill could respond, Mabel yelled from the other room.

“Bill, could you be a dear and help me hang this up?” Bill brightened up and darted out of Dipper’s grasp and towards Mabel’s voice. Dipper rolled his eyes, turning back around to fill up a couple glasses of milk. He then put the milk back and walked toward where Bill had disappeared off to. Before he passed into the next room, though, he heard Mabel gasp. She was on a ladder just inside the room, and Bill was next to her, helping tie something onto the doorframe. It was mistletoe, and Dipper groaned, setting down the milk glasses and burying his head into his hands.

“Oooh! You guys have to kiss now~” Mabel grinned excitedly. Bill looked a little confused, but excited.

“I mean, I’m always down for a good kiss! But why?” He questioned, inching closer to Dipper. Mabel perked up, eager to explain.

“Well, if two people meet until mistletoe, they just have to kiss!” She said, reaching over and giving Dipper a shove towards Bill. Dipper stumbled forward, settling his hands on Bill’s hips for balance. Bill flashed him a quick smile before going in for the kiss.

It was sweet, Dipper thought, pulling Bill a little closer. Bill snorted, rubbing their noses together before ending the kiss. Bill looked up at Dipper with a grin on his face, and Dipper ruffled his hair as Mabel squealed.

“Awww, so cute!” She said, giving them both strong slaps on the back before heading off to grab more Christmas decorations. Dipper offered a glass of milk to Bill, which he took.

“You should tell me more about these odd traditions! What’s a santa?” Bill said, grinning as he wrapped an arm around Dipper’s waist.

“Hmm… Why not? Let’s see here…” Dipper trailed off he they walked into the living room.

“Well, Santa is this jolly old man who brings presents to children…”

**Author's Note:**

> Spellbook will update, soon! I've been busy but I'll get an update out soon.


End file.
